1. Field
The embodiment relates to a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Background
Groups III-V nitride semiconductors have been variously applied to an optical device such as blue and green light emitting diodes (LED), a high speed switching device, such as a MOSFET (Metal Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) and an HEMT (Hetero junction Field Effect Transistors), and a light source of an illumination device or a display device. Particularly, a light emitting device including the group III nitride semiconductor has a direct fundamental band gap corresponding to a visible ray band to an ultra-violet band so that high light emission efficiency can be realized.
The nitride semiconductor is mainly used for the LED (Light Emitting Diode) or an LD (laser diode), and studies have been continuously conducted to improve the manufacturing process or a light efficiency of the nitride semiconductor.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.